


three certain boys

by nigiyakapepper



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Adults, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigiyakapepper/pseuds/nigiyakapepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three certain boys think about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three certain boys

Yuuya wonders where he belongs.

 _Ban has grown_ , Yuuya thinks as he trails soft kisses down Ban’s neck, feeling his warmth and pulse underneath his tongue. His hands roam down Ban’s chest, his sides and his arms, feeling the gentle curve of his rib, a bit of childish pudge and the awkward jut of his elbows. There is a lovely sigh and Yuuya looks up. Ban’s cheeks are flushed and his skin is glowing with a thin sheen of sweat. His lips are slightly red and swollen from the many kisses that had graced them.

“Yuuya,” Ban smiles breathlessly. “Your hair is getting longer…” Ban touches his cheek. His hand feels rough. “I love it.”

Yuuya looks down in embarrassment. “I’ll grow it out,” he says and Ban sits up to kiss him again, open, sloppy, and wet.

Yuuya wonders if this is where he can stay.

The sound of an incoming Skype call distracts Ban halfway through playfully smooching his stomach.

“It’s Jin!” he says excitedly, hopping off the bed and wrapping himself with a towel.

“You left your laptop on?” Yuuya asks, more bemused now than anything else.

“Yeah, he said he’d call. It’s 9am over there,” Ban replies as he brings his laptop to the bed and belly-flops on the mattress, scooting over a bit so Yuuya could do the same.

“Hello,” says Jin’s rather pixelated face.

“Hi Jin! Yuuya’s here…” Ban says smiling from ear to ear.

“Yuuya? Oh… _oh_. Aren’t you two having fun,” there’s a knowing tone in Jin’s voice and he grins somewhat sheepishly, offering a more subdued hello.

“We miss you!” Ban chimes in and Yuuya idly blocks out the rest of their conversation.

He wonders if this is where he belongs, because sometimes he isn’t too sure.

— - —

There are days when Ban stays in bed after he wakes up—during elementary when he pretended to have a stomach ache to skip school and his mother dragged him off the bed feet first, and during more recent days, when Jin and Yuuya slept over and they ended up naked and horny whether there was a mecha movie marathon or not.

He stays still, feigning sleep, adjusting his eyes to the sunlight and breathing in the sweat and scents from the night before. He peeks out from underneath the sheets and sees a sliver of Jin’s and Yuuya’s legs, the haphazard arrangement of blankets covering their privates. They’re sitting on the bed (which Ban realizes couldn't have been able to comfortably fit all three of them) talking in hushed voices out of consideration for the one supposedly still sleeping.

As always, Ban listens.

“My doctor and I talk every now and then,” Yuuya is saying. “He says I should’ve stayed away from LBXs for good. He worries too much.” He laughs a bit and Ban and Jin smile. Yuuya has come a long way. No one knew he housed such a gentle soul.

“He’s a good doctor,” Jin remarks.

“I know,” Yuuya holds Jin’s hand and laces their fingers. “If it weren’t for LBXs, I wouldn’t have met you and Ban. I would never have learned what it’s like to have someone to worry about me, and to worry over someone else, what it’s like to have friends who you care about and who care about you.”

And somehow, conversations with Yuuya almost always go back to how grateful he is for being saved. Ban can’t blame him. Yuuya hasn’t experienced the outside world until last year, and can be unusually straightforward and honest with his words. He sees Jin take Yuuya’s hand in both of his and kiss it. It soon escalates to licking the soft skin between his fingers and Yuuya all but giggles.

“Stop it. Ban’s mom is just downstairs.”

True enough, the smell of breakfast is wafting into the room. Any minute, she’ll be calling them down to eat. Or maybe not.

They continue to talk of things only they know—how Jin used to sneak into Yuuya’s hospital room when they were little, which nurses were nice and which were a bit stern. They’re mostly Jin’s memories since little Yuuya had probably been in a drug-induced stupor. It's only during mornings like these that Ban hears Jin talk so much. He sometimes falls asleep again to the sound of his smooth low voice. But today he stays awake, listening, watching as they exchange small smiles.

Ban can’t really name what he feels. Jealously is a word he rarely ever uses.

— - —

Jin has always been satisfied with his life. It's self-assured, stable, smooth, flexible when it comes to unexpected events. Happy? He isn’t very sure.

He’s always been a quiet child, occasionally rebellious (with good reason!) He knows he isn’t very good with words and prefers showing what he means through his actions rather than speaking it if the situation allowed.

Ban had once said that he seemed warmer and that he smiled more these days. Jin doesn’t know what faces he makes recently, but he figures they aren’t too bad. He isn’t too keen to find out either, especially when he's flushed red and panting, sandwiched between Ban and Yuuya who were simultaneously giving him head and showering kisses on the base of his neck (a weakness, discovered by Ban a couple of months ago with much delight). His eyes are shut tight and small moans erupt from the back of his throat in time to every flick of Ban’s talented tongue over the slit of his cock. He feels it slide out of Ban’s slick, warm mouth with a pop.

“Yuuya look at this,” he hears Ban say, no doubt with a huge smile along with that languid tone.

Yuuya shifts behind him. “Ah, that’s a really sexy face.”

Jin blearily opens his eyes. “Guys please. I…can’t….”

Ban laughs and takes Jin whole, enticing a most delicious moan.

“Sorry, we were just teasing you,” Yuuya whispers by his ear and sucks on the spot between his neck and his shoulder, already dotted with hickeys. “But you really are beautiful.”

Happy? Jin supposes he is, if the overwhelming feeling in his heart is anything to go by, then he is incredibly happy.

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been edited from its first version posted on [Tumblr](http://nigiyakapepper.tumblr.com/post/38306647635/three-certain-boys-ban-jin-yuuya).


End file.
